And So This Is What I Remember
by ERmashfreak
Summary: If you wanna know, read it. And this is probably the beginning of a series. Please give me feedback!!! I live for feedback!!!


And So This Is What I Remember

**By:ERmashfreak**

****

**Author's Notes****: ****Okay, this is going to get weird really quick. It is after the Bartlet Administration, and CJ is doing an interview. Toby and CJ are married. The characters aren't mine, but the kids are. It gets a little confusing with all the flashbacks and stuff. This actually might be the beginning of a series or something like that. I'll only continue if I get feedback!!! I need feedback!!! Thanks!!! And enjoy the story!!! And I'm sorry about the way I left the ending of this story!!! Enjoy!!!******

****

****

And So This Is What I Remember 

****

**Summary****:**** It is CJ's birthday and Toby has a surprise for her!!!**

****

"Well, folks. Welcome to another edition of the interview. We have a very special guest tonight. We have former White House Press Secretary, CJ Cregg. Ms. Cregg, welcome." Introduced Lucy, the host of the show.

"Thank you, Lucy," replied CJ.

"Let's just cut to the chase. If there was one word to describe working with the Bartlet Administration, what would it be?"

"Well, that is hard to say. I would have to say it was the most craziest experience of my entire life and certainly my most memorable." 

"What is the happiest memory you have from there?

"It would probably be the night we won the second election."

FLASHBACK

"President Jed Bartlet has won the presidency again," said the TV in the corner.

            The party erupted in cheers and applause once again. They were back. For another four years that were back. Four more years to call the White House home. Four more years to call Jed Bartlet, Mr. President. Four more years to try and make a difference in the world. And that was what was the most important. Trying to make the world a better place was all the reason they needed to be happy.

"Woohoo! We're back!" screamed Josh as loudly as possible as he scooped his assistant, Donna, up in a big hug.

"Josh!" shrieked Donna as she realized her feet were off the ground. 

"We're back! Yes!" yelled Toby as he pumped his fist in the air, nearly hitting CJ with it. 

            CJ screamed in delight. And she knew that she would have another four years of being the White House Press Corps baby-sitter. That didn't matter, she knew how to handle the press and she did it with grace. And besides, no one else was able to have them in the palm of her hand the way she could. 

PRESENT

 "We were all very glad to be back in the White House for another four years. A couple of hours later, I actually caught the Communications Director, Toby Ziegler, unpacking his office," described CJ.

"Really, that is very interesting. So Mr. Ziegler and you are now married?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, We're are. We've been happily married for about 10 years now."

"You have four kids and another one on the way, right?"

"Yes, we have four kids. Bradley, who is 11, Janel, who is 9, Allison, who is 7 and Robert who is 5. And I am due in about 6 months, on Thanksgiving actually."

"Wow, that great to hear. We'll be back after these commercial messages."

OFF-STAGE

"Hey, honey."

"Toby?" 

"Yeah, who else could call you honey and get away with it?"

"Josh might have been able to, if it had been on a good day. I didn't know you were here."

"Well, I thought I would surprise you and show up."

"Well, you did surprise me."

"I'm taking you out to dinner afterwards. Just you and me."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Yeah."

"Would you come on stage with me?"

"If they'll let me."

"Hey, Lucy?" called out CJ.

"Yeah CJ?"

"We're back on in five minutes," said the stage man from behind the camera.

"Is it okay if Toby joins us on stage?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"Thanks, Lucy," Toby said, "And can I talk to you for a moment, Lucy?" CJ walked off towards the stage.

"Sure."

"Okay. Today is CJ's birthday. And I was wondering if it would be okay if I had the rest of the Bartlet administration on the show. I know it is short notice and all but it would…." 

"Toby, it'll be fine. The producers will love it. They won't be too happy at first, but this is a once in a lifetime thing. Sure, call them all up here."

"Great, thank you Lucy." 

Toby reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Toby pressed speed dial and Sam's number popped up first. He didn't think he'd miss the guy, but deep down inside he did. Snapping back from his daydream, he pressed send and waited for Sam to pick up the phone.

"Sam Seaborn."

"Operation Smile is now in effect," was all Toby said before he hung up the phone. Sam knew that he had to call Josh now and tell him the same. Toby hung up with Sam and called Leo. After a few rings, Leo picked up.

"McGarry."

"Operation Smile is now in effect. You know whom to call, Leo. And don't forget to pick up the kids. They're at the house, and Bradley's watching them. He knows your coming."

"Yeah."

"Yeah," and with that, Toby hung up his cell phone and went towards the stage where CJ was sitting.

"Okay, I'm ready. Sorry sweetie I had to make a few calls," Toby said as he looked and smiled at CJ.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here."

"We're back on in 20 seconds," a sound stage man said.

"Okay, I'll introduce Toby as another special guest and then we'll go from there," explained Lucy.

Toby and CJ nodded in agreement. 

"We're back on in 5,4,3,2…1," shouted the producer from back in the camera area.

"Welcome back. If you're just joining us, we're interviewing 2 people from the Bartlet Administration. CJ Cregg, former White House Press Secretary, and Toby Ziegler, former White House Communications Director," said Lucy.

"Hello, thanks fro having me on the show," said Toby, smiling.

"You're welcome. Okay, so let's jump right in here. Mr. Ziegler, so you proposed to CJ the night of winning the second election?"

"Yes, Lucy, I did. They had just announced that we had won and…"

FLASHBACK

Everyone was still cheering and yelling with excitement. The President was walking up to the podium to start his acceptance speech when Toby knew this was the right time and walked over, closer to CJ.

"Well, we did it again. We're here for four more years. We did it again. Now, we couldn't of gotten this again if it wasn't for…" starts President Bartlet, but his eyes catch tw3o people not paying attention, "Toby, is there something more interesting then this?"

"Well, sir…. Ummmmm. Yes, sir, there is." stutters Toby as he turns his attention to CJ, standing next to him, "CJ, we've known each other for a long time. And in that time, I've come to love you very much. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

CJ just stood there, dumbstruck and trying not to cry. "CJ, will you marry me?" asked Toby as he pulled out a beautiful engagement ring. 

"Yes, Toby. I will marry you," replied CJ as Toby slid the diamond ring on her ring finger. Then the room erupted in hoots, hollers, applauses, and cheers as the two kissed. 

PRESENT

            "I was so shocked. It was definitely a surprise. We found out tow things later on in the week. One thing was that one of the news cameramen that were invited to tape the acceptance speech got the proposal on tape. And the second thing was…" said CJ with a sparkle in her eyes.

            "…We were going to be parents," finished Toby as he smiled.

FLASHBACK

            Toby noticed a yellow-colored envelope on his desk. It said "Toby." He could recognize his wife's handwriting anywhere. Toby opened the envelope and pulled out the card. The card read, "OPEN ME FOR A BIG SURPRISE!" in big pink and blue bubble letters. So Toby opened the card and saw the words, "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" scrolled across the inside of the card. Toby screamed with excitement, but then remembered that he was in his office that people could hear him. Sam heard Toby screaming and ran to Toby's office. 

"TOBY? Are you all right? I heard you screaming. What happened?"

"Oh, Sam. Sorry for screaming. Do you know where CJ is?" asked Toby as he hid the card and envelope in his desk drawer.

"Uhhh, yeah she's doing a press briefing right now," replied Sam as Toby brushed pass him into the Communications hallway, " Toby is everything alright?"

"No, but it just got a hellva lot better," shouted Toby as he walked down the hallway to the briefing room. 

            Toby walked down the hallway to the briefing room where CJ was giving the afternoon briefing. He opened the door and stood quietly in the back of the room. 

"CJ! CJ!" shouted the reporters.

"Danny!" said CJ pointing to him. 

"What can you tell us about the Communications Director and a certain fiancée that we all know?" asked Danny with a little sparkle in his eyes. Toby stood in the background, shocked by the question.

"The White House doesn't comment on the personal lives of the White House Staff, okay. The next briefing will be at 7:30P.M. Have a good afternoon," finished CJ. Toby caught CJ's eye and smiled. CJ smiled back and placed one of her hands on her stomach as to let Toby know it was true. Toby nodded as the say, "I got the card and I'm ecstatic!" CJ got the message and pointed to the door to let Toby know that she was leaving and to meet her in her office. CJ walked out of the briefing room and into the hallway, where Toby caught up with her. 

"CJ," said Toby coming up from behind.

"Toby," replied CJ.

"So, we're…"  

"Yes, Toby. We're...."

"We're gonna have to tell everyone soon. I mean in a couple of months they'll figure it out, but I think we should, you know, tell everyone before hand."

"Yeah, I know. We'll tell everyone at the next staff meeting, okay?"

"I'm glad we're gonna have a baby, CJ. I'll be there every step of the way," Toby said as they reached CJ's office and sat down on the sofa.

"Toby, I know you will."

"CJ," asked her assistant, Carol from the doorway.

"Yeah Carol" replied CJ.

"You've got staff in five," Carol said, as she looked at CJ, smiling and then at Toby, still smiling. She knew something was going to "go down" as she called it, but the assistants and the rest of the West Wing would find out when the time was right. 

"Okay, thanks Carol. Well, Tobias. We should go before I get comfortable, or I won't be able to get up," CJ sighed and got up, though her eyes were closed, made it almost to the door before running into the doorframe. 

"How you walk around with your eyes closed and not run into anything in a mystery in itself."

"Hahahahaha. That's very funny, Toby. You could walk around in your office with out walking into anything too," said CJ as the two of them reached Charlie's desk outside the Oval Office.

"Hey, Charlie," said CJ.

"Hey, CJ."

"Hey, Charlie," said Toby.

"Hey, Toby. He's almost done with a meeting. Toby, why are you smiling?"

"No reason in particular," Toby replied as he smiled at CJ.

"Okay…" replied Charlie.

PRESENT

"So what happened when you told the rest of your colleagues at the staff meeting?" asked Lucy

"Well, they were surprised, but…" replied Toby.

FLASHBACK

            All the senior staff was in the Oval Office for the staff meeting. Leo was standing behind one couch. Josh was sitting next to Sam on the left couch. Toby and CJ were on the other couch, opposite Josh and Sam. The President was seated behind his desk. They had covered the agenda in about 10 minutes and now they were almost done.

"Okay, since we're finished with the agenda, does anyone have any other news?" asked the President as he stood up from his desk and walked around to the front of the mahogany desk.

"Well, sir… ummmmm…." sputtered Toby.

"Yes, Toby?"

"Well…. ummmmm… We're…"

"Sir, what Toby is trying to say is that we're going to have baby," explained CJ as her smile grew.

"Wow. CJ, Toby. That's wonderful!" said Leo whose smile was about as wide as CJ's and Toby's. 

"Congratulations, you two!" President Bartlet said and he walked over and gave CJ a hug and Toby a pat on the back.

"I won the bet!" shouted Josh with excitement.

"You were betting on this?" yelled Toby and CJ at the same time.

"Well…." Sam started to explain.

PRESENT

"Well, I'm glad everyone was happy for you. Shortly after Bradley was born, you were pregnant again?" asked Lucy.

"Yep. We were pregnant with Janel, although at the time we didn't know that we were pregnant again," answered Toby.

"Yeah, believe it or not, it took me 3 months to realize that we were going have another child," added CJ.

FLASHBACK

            Josh was sitting in his office when he heard someone retching. Josh would know that sound anywhere. Don't ask why, he just did. He decided to go and a pay a short visit to CJ's office to brief her on the Cuban Problem. 

'Hey, CJ," Josh said cheerfully.

All CJ could do was wave her hand because she was busy spewing her guts in her garbage can. 

"CJ, are you alright?" 

            After CJ had stopped throwing up, she retorted, "Let's see here. I just threw up last night's dinner and this morning breakfast. How do you think I feel?"

"Well, by the looks of things, I'd say you're not feeling too good," smirked Josh, "And I'm going to go get Toby to take you home because, frankly, you look like something Donna's cats would brought in off the street…" 

"Wow, you're very observant."

"And I'm going to warn Toby that you're cranky. Or should I just call the First Lady down here?"

"Sure, call the First Lady down here. I don't care!" CJ spatted out before hunching over her garbage can once again. Josh left CJ's office and ran down the hall to Leo's office.

"Hey, Margaret. Where's Leo?" panted Josh.

"He's in a meeting with the President and asked not to be disturbed unless it was a national emergency," explained Margaret, Leo's secretary, "You can't go in there! Josh!"

Josh first knocked on the door of the Oval Office before letting himself in.

"So, yeah. Let's get Fitzwallace and Nancy over to the situation room and figure out something to do with the 300 and some odd Cubans that are on their way here by boat. Maybe…" said the President as Josh came in the room. 

"Leo, you gotta come to CJ's office. She's sick and she wants the First Lady to come down here," explained Josh.

"Okay, CJ isn't in her right frame of mind if she wants Abbey to come down here," replied Leo.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," said Josh.

"Okay, I'll get her down here," added the President.

            Abbey Bartlet came down the WEST WING hallway with her Secret Service crew in tow. She asked everyone to give the two ladies the room. Josh, Sam, Toby, Leo and the President all walked out into the hallway to wait until Abbey was down with CJ.

"Hey, Toby. You don't think she's…." asked Leo when were finally in the hallway.

"Leo, what exactly do you mean?" asked Toby.

"You know it's sort of obvious. She has morning sickness; she's tired and cranky with everyone. That could only mean one thing."

"What?" asked Everyone.

"She's ..," Abbey, coming out of CJ's office, cut off started Leo, but him.

"Pregnant," finished Abbey, "I'm almost sure of it. I'll run a pregnancy test now, but I'm sure CJ's pregnant again.

            Toby opened CJ's door and stepped inside, forgetting to close the door behind him. He embraced CJ in a hug and a huge kiss. When their lips parted, Toby sweetly said, "I love you."

 "I love you too, Toby." 

            Toby and CJ failed to notice the crowd of co-workers standing in CJ's doorway until President Bartlet cleared his throat. 

"Sorry, sir," apologized Toby.

Would it be okay if CJ and I took the rest of the day off?"

"Sure, take all the time you need."

            The crowd of people in CJ's doorway began to disband and go back to work. The President was the only one left in the hallway.

"Sir, are you sure it's okay if the two of us take the rest of the day off?" asked CJ as she pulled her coat off her chair.

"No, not really."

"Sir…," started Toby.

"I was kidding. Yes it's fine. Go to the doctor's and get everything checked out. And have Carol do the last briefing. Don't have Josh do it, because last time he nearly ruined the administration with his 'secret plan to fight inflation.' Alright?" ordered the President.

"Thank you, sir," replied Toby.

"No problem. Now get out of here. I don't want to see the two of you for the next two days. And Claudia Jean?" 

"Yes, sir?" answered CJ.

"Don't do anything stressful, okay? Now get out of here already!" said the President as the two love birds walked hand-in-hand out of the West Wing.

PRESENT

"We'll have more questions and answers after these commercial messages," said Lucy as she smiled. 

"And, we're off," announced the producer.

"Mr. Ziegler, you have visitors at the main desk," explained a short, blond haired girl from the doorway.

"Okay, thank you. I wonder who that could be," Toby said with a little sparkle in his eyes. 

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out?" replied Lucy, with the same sparkle in her own eyes. She knew what was going to happen. CJ was in for the surprise of her life.

"Okay, you two have something planned. Toby, just come back soon," added CJ with a cheerful smile.

            Toby got up and left the stage area. The blond-haired girl led him through a series of hallways with twists and turns. Soon, Toby was in the main desk area and was faced with a group of people that CJ hadn't seen in about 8 or 9 years.

"Daddy!" shouted Robert Ziegler, who wiggled free from Leo's hand and ran over to Toby. 

"Ooofff," grunted Toby as Robert hugged his leg.

"Toby, what's going on here?" asked Sam from behind Leo.

"Is everyone here?" Toby asked as he pried Robert off his leg and picked him up.

"Yes," replied Everyone.

"Okay, good. Let me explain again, since our former deputy communications director has forgotten what is about to happen," joked Toby.

"Toby," warned Leo.

"Okay, well… Today is CJ's birthday. And she was sick the last time all of you were in town. So, she's being interviewed live on TV. So, I thought that it would be nice to get everyone together one last time as a surprise. We'd do it here, now, actually. I got permission from the producer, so it's okay. So what do you think?"

"I think it is a marvelous idea. Don't you think Abbey?" asked Jed, former President of the United States of America, from his wheelchair. His multiple sclerosis had decided to change course about 5 years ago, and had put him is a wheel chair. 

"I agree. I think we should give the people something to talk about one last time," replied Abbey, who was standing behind her husband.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be the last time, but I'm for it," added Sam.

"Yeah, we're not done with the White House yet, Count me in," said Josh, smiling.

"Me too," declared Donna.

"Me three!" shouted Ainsley, from behind Sam.

"Sam, why are you always shadowing this wonderful women?" joked Leo.

"I dunno. Ainsley, come out from behind me," said Sam.

            Ainsley appeared out from behind Sam, and the room gasped. Ainsley was pregnant, very pregnant. 

"Congratulations, Ainsley. Who's' the lucky guy?" asked Josh.

"Sam," answered Ainsley. 

"Hey, people. We need to get to the taping area. We can talk later," said Toby, loudly to get everyone's attention, "Alright…," started Toby, but was stopped by Allison, who was pulling on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Daddy, do we get to go on TV too?" asked Allison.

"Do we, Daddy?" added Janel, Robert and Bradley.

"As a matter of fact, you do, but you have to be really quiet, okay?"

"Okay," replied the four children.

"Okay, here we go then," Toby said, taking Janel and Robert's hand in his and began to walk down the hall, back to where CJ was.

The group of friends, that CJ and Toby had come to love as family stopped out side the studio door and listened fro a few seconds. Lucy gave the stage director the signal, which looked like a plane taking of. The stage director opened the door and let everyone in. It was dark, CJ couldn't see what had come in through the door, and so she just shrugged it off.

"So, after your slip up with the press, back when President Bartlet was running for re-election, you to him to resign?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, actually I did. I went to go see the President in his campaign office, which was actually a barn, in his yard. I told him that I wanted to resign because of what I had said, but he said…," replied CJ, but she was cut off when this booming voice came out of nowhere. 

"He said, "CJ you're not going to resign," former President Bartlet as he came out of the darken doorway in his wheel chair, with Mrs. Bartlet pushing him and everyone else trailing behind.

"Mr. President," gasped CJ as she stood up like she was suppose to do when Jed Bartlet entered a room.

"CJ, sit down. I'm not the President anymore, you don't have to stand when I enter a room." 

CJ, with tears in her eyes, sat back down again. All four of the Ziegler children ran straight to CJ and surrounded her in hugs, while the rest of the group walked up on to the stage. 

"Josh? Leo? Donna? Sam? Ainsley? You're all here." Sputtered CJ as she hugged each one. 

"You're forgetting yours truly," joked Jed as Abbey wheeled him up the side ramp and parked him next to her. 

"No, sir, I didn't forget."

"Claudia Jean, he's joking," said Abbey Bartlet.

"Abbey…" started CJ.

"Yes, we're all here," added Sam, "well all of us except for Charlie. Zoey and him have their hands full with the triplets." 

"CJ, I thought that you would like to see everyone for your birthday. Happy Birthday sweetie," explained Toby before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" shouted the four Ziegler children. You could tell that they were CJ and Toby's kids because they all had Toby's wit and CJ's sense of dry humor. Allison and Bradley had Toby's hair and CJ's eyes. Janel and Robert had CJ's hair and Toby's eyes. 

"Happy Birthday, CJ!" cheered everyone with smiles on their faces. When the group quieted down, Lucy started again with the questions.

"Are you all happy to be done with the administration?" asked Lucy.

"I think I can speak for all of us. We had a blast in the White House and you haven't seen the last of us," replied Josh excitedly.

"You mean one of you is going to run?"

"Yes," Toby said with a mischievous smile.

"…But…, paused Leo.

"We're not going to say who is going to run just yet," added Sam.

'Let's just say, we're gonna run, we're gonna win, and we're gonna get to the White House again," finished CJ as she smiled at the thought of being in the White House again.

"Okay, well thank you all for joining us. We'll see you on the next edition of THE INTERVIEW. Goodnight everyone," Lucy said as the show began to end. 

"And that's a wrap! Thanks people!" shouted the Producer.

"Mommy?" asked Alison.

"Yes, sweetie?" replied CJ.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too," said Robert.

"Me three," added Janel.

"Me four," joined Bradley.

"Okay, who here is NOT hungry?" asked CJ, taking complete "Mother" mode.

No one said anything.

"Okay, where does everyone want to eat?" asked Toby. He was sensing CJ's "Mother" mode and he knew what was going to happen. CJ was going to try and accommodate everyone's wants and it wasn't going to work. It never worked.

"Chinese," said Sam and Josh at the same time. Although those two never saw each other, they still could read each other's mind. It was just that sort of friendship, a friendship that stayed together no matter what.

"Pizza," added Ainsley and Donna.

"Thai," suggested Leo and Abbey.

"Something different," joined Bradley and Janel, the two oldest Ziegler kids.

"I dunno what I want," whined Robert and Allison.

"You know what. I could make a pot of my chili for everyone," suggested Jed.

"Does anyone object?" asked CJ. 

            Again, no one replied. They really didn't want chili, but it was CJ's birthday and they didn't want to cause an argument over food and Jed looked like he really wanted to make the chili. 

"Okay, everyone, meet us at our house in an hour1" shouted Toby over everyone's voices.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Okay, hey can I have everyone's attention?" yelled CJ, who was standing in the front of the living room.

"Hey people!" shouted Jed and suddenly everyone was quiet.

"Thanks, Mr. President. I wish I had that much control over the Press Corps," joked CJ. Everyone laughed because they knew how hard it was for someone, anyone to control a bunch of unruly Reporters, especially the White House Press Corps. They all had witnessed how hard it was and how easy it was to slip up and have hell rain down you the next second. They admired CJ for what she had done with the Press Corps, "Well, I have an announcement to make. I'm going to………." 


End file.
